


一些蝙蝠家與Scp聯動的腦洞小段子

by alikaz



Category: DCU
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 20:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18999511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alikaz/pseuds/alikaz
Summary: 如題，純粹搞笑頭盔：內容沒有很確切地按scp項目那種報告格式來寫，因為我沒有真的在寫收容物，我沒有要跟你介紹或設定收容物，只是在寫小段子，麻煩輕鬆看。





	一些蝙蝠家與Scp聯動的腦洞小段子

1\. 

SCP-294，一台能提供任何液體的咖啡機。

發現者它是需被收容項目的是██，但最初發現這台咖啡機存在於Area-█的卻是研究員[數據刪除]，但後者整整一年都不打算按下「一杯義式濃縮」以外的詞語，故沒有發現其異常。

備註：  
「請不要再輸入並索取一杯氪石。」——O5-█

 

2.

SCP-514，身懷「讓武器無效化及消除暴力意圖和情緒」光環的和平鴿，連抓捕該項目的念頭都在消弭範圍內。

最初發現Site███在SCP-514遷徙動線範圍內的是██特工及█████，監控畫面顯示他們最初正在爭執，但SCP-514突然降落在██特工頭頂，██特工手上的手槍及███手上準備投出的[數據刪除]以肉眼可見之速度腐朽，最後兩人在猜了數盤平手的剪刀-石頭-布後握手言和。

 

3\. 

SCP-1192，外觀為青年期的雄性紅冠灰鳳頭鸚鵡，能使用鉛筆及紙進行交流。於實驗記錄1192-01中，SCP-1192自稱自己的名字為「Timmy」。

備註：  
「這就是為什麼你們不應該再叫我██的原因！」——研究員██  
「好的，██。明白的，██。」——特工██

 

4.

重要提醒：  
SCP-1306無法用來餵飼特工██、特工██、研究員██、守衛███，請不要再嘗試把SCP-1306放置在他們附近並觀察他們會不會有特殊反應；SCP-1306亦無法用作MTF Beta-1的糧食供給，更不要試圖把SCP-1306餵給SCP-514。

 

5.

「禁止惡意地上報任何同事為需要收容的項目或直接探取收容行動」——O5-█

 

?.

SCP-GM-001，項目等級：Thaumiel

描述：SCP-GM-001是美國[數據刪除]州的███，注意，該城市就是SCP-GM-001。

SCP-GM-001有生成有感知及自主行動能力的異常項目，並用類似催眠、大規模洗腦、或扭曲現實的方式，使異常得到合理解釋。項目一旦移出SCP-GM-001將引發難以估計的轉變，有機會引發K級危機。

Site-██及Site-███已設立在SCP-GM-001，偽裝為[數據刪除]及監獄。Area-█設立在地下，配備極端保險措施，用以殲滅SCP-GM-001。MTF Beta-1的 蝙██與██已長駐當地。

附錄I：  
SCP-GM-001-3，等級Keter，其真身疑為與SCP-1799歡笑先生相像，擁有強制讓人歡笑的能力，在SCP-GM-001影響下，以小丑外觀出現，其能力轉變為人型SCP-GM-001-3研發出的「笑氣」，該氣體能致使他的目標失控而大笑不止直至死亡，而SCP-GM-001-3似乎並無察覺出他研究出的「笑氣」總是在他需要時出現在他手邊，並且用之不竭。


End file.
